Someone that You're With
by ekc293
Summary: "She deserves to be with someone who makes her feel as extraordinary as she is…" An entry for Jameson Rook's Challenge! Caskett, strong language in some parts.


Hello all! Guess what? My last day of high school was on Friday and I graduate in a week and a half. I'm freaking out. Anyway, this is an entry for Jameson Rook's Challenge. There's a "story" on my page about it if you would like to check it out (: I hope I did her prompt justice!  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> - You thought I owned Castle? Don't make me laugh. I also don't own Someone that You're With by Nickelback.

* * *

><p>"Because somewhere<br>the one I wanna be with's  
>with somebody else.<br>Oh god, I wanna be that  
>someone that you're with."<br>_Someone that You're With, Nickelback_

* * *

><p>It was days like these when Rick Castle was glad he owned a bar. His glass was never empty and he never had to pay for it. He sat there with his scotch on the rocks, at the newly renovated table with a picture of the Twelfth precinct detectives (the late Captain Montgomery and himself included), thinking about the whirlwind of a day he had just had.<p>

He and the team at the Twelfth had closed another case that afternoon. However, this case had been different than most of the other cases they had.

The case they had closed this morning was actually a case from 1994, well before anyone in the Twelfth had even considered becoming a detective. The disappearance of a 17-year-old girl gone cold. Someone had called the precinct three days earlier and had left an anonymous tip saying that they knew where the girl was buried. Kate, having been the one to take the call, decided to follow the hunch.

The body was exactly where the mystery caller had said it was, in pieces.

After dealing with the initial disgust, Beckett and her team went to work to try to bring some sort of justice to the name who finally had a body. The case itself was filled with challenges that the detectives had never faced; any witnesses had to be looked at as useless because so much time had passed; any biological evidence had long since been destroyed; the family had already gotten their closure.

Rick had been there when Kate had told the family that they had finally found the missing girl's body. Consequently, he saw the angry tears of the girl's father. He saw the brother's hands clench into fists. He heard the girl's mother start screaming at Beckett, yelling that they had moved on and she couldn't believe someone could be as heartless as his detective to reopen those wounds and that Kate would never understand the damage she had caused.

He also saw the film of moisture that seemed to glaze over her eyes quickly and disappear just as fast.

Kate put everything she had into the case, and after a long three days, all of her hardwork paid off. They had managed to track down the anonymous caller, and after a lengthy two hour interogation, found their killer.

And as they were putting away the murder board, Castle almost told Beckett that he loved her…

But then Josh walked in.

Rick stared at the drink sitting in front of him. The still, amber liquid mocking his restless thoughts.

He wasn't sure he could keep doing this. For almost four years, Rick Castle had wanted Kate Beckett. At first, he just wanted her in bed. But that quickly changed into wanting her in his life forever. He wanted to be the person that she's with. He wanted to be the one she goes to when she finally allows herself to ask for help. He wanted to be able to kiss her anytime he wanted. But the timing was never right. She was always with someone else, or he was with someone else. She just wanted to be friends. And he had almost ruined everything by telling her he loved her in the middle of the precinct because she had given him one of her illuminating smiles and he just couldn't help himself.

He picked up his glass and knocked his head back, the remainder of the scotch burning his throat. He stood up and began to make his way over to the bar to leave a generous tip for his bartender before heading home.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kate and Josh had just pulled up at the curb in a taxi. They had gone out to dinner, and after having a little argument about her job after he had made some snide comment about Castle, had decided to go out for a few drinks to hopefully calm themselves down. When Kate suggested it, Josh's eyes lit up, and he had told her excitedly that he knew the perfect place for them to go.<p>

Josh payed the cab fare and got out of the cab and moved around to the other side to help her out of the car.

"Kate, you're going to love it here."

She gave him a forced smile, still furious about the remarks he had made about her partner over dinner and finally looked at the bar they had arrived at.

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating when she looked at the familiar building that held Castle's bar.

Her smile slowly began to fade. _Oh no, _she thought_, this could not be happening._

She knew that Rick had told her that he was going to spend a few hours at his bar tonight to see how the place was holding up, and after the fight she and Josh just had, really didn't want them to see each other. Kate and Josh's relationship had been on edge ever since Rick Castle had refused to leave her hospital room after she had been shot (which, if she was being honest with herself, was exactly where she wanted him to be). He kept insinuating that they were sleeping together. Kate put up with it for a while, writing it off as petty jealousy, but she knew she and Josh were basically over. How could she ever be with someone who didn't trust her?

Josh had started to move towards the doorway to the Old Haunt. Kate impulsively grabbed Josh's hand to stop him from moving.

"Josh," she said quickly, "Maybe we should just leave."

He tugged on her hand and pulled her closer to the door. "This place has so much history, you'll love it."

She flashed back to the moment she and Castle had went to this bar for the first time. Her mouth felt dry.

"Josh, I want to go," she said, more nervousness creeping into her voice with every passing second despite how much she tried to hide it. What was wrong with her? Kate Beckett does _not_ get nervous.

He kept walking. She normally wouldn't ever let _anyone_ drag her anywhere against her will, but she wasn't thinking straight.

"Josh, please," she practically begged.

"Damnit Kate, I just paid 25 dollars for the car ride over here, we're getting a damn drink."

And with that, he opened the door to the Old Haunt, and pulled Kate inside and headed towards the bar.

* * *

><p>When Rick heard the door to the Old Haunt open, he didn't even look to see who entered. However, his head bartender did, and he watched the smile spread across his face. Then he shouted towards however was apparently approaching the bar.<p>

"Well, well, well, look who finally came back," the bartender called, still smiling. "Long time no see, Detective Beckett."

Rick's head immediately turned and found himself looking directly into the eyes of Kate Beckett.

The first thing he noticed was Josh standing next to her. He saw Josh's eyes begin to harden as he noticed that Rick was there. Then he looked back and Kate and saw how utterly uncomfortable she looked. He knew that was partially his fault. Rick was about to bow out gracefully, head down to his office, and head home when he saw Josh stop walking. He had grabbed Kate's arm, harder than Rick would ever consider appropriate when touching the woman you're supposedly in love with, and started speaking loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

"You knew about this." He said, his voice hard.

She gave him a look, "I tried to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you were going to meet him here?"

Rick watched as her interrogation face slid in its place.

"First of all, I had no idea you were going to bring me here. Secondly, I just tried to stop you from coming in here because yes, I knew he was going to be here. And third, he owns the place; he can come here whenever the hell he wants."

They glared at each other for a minute until Josh gave a humorless laugh. "He owns this bar? Figures, he has to have some ownership in everything I like."

Rick glanced at Kate and saw her jaw clench. Her voice got dangerously low. "No one _owns _me, Josh. Not even you." She looked over and saw Rick and the other patrons at the bar staring at them. Her voice lowered, a little bit softer this time, "Josh, you're causing a scene."

His voice got even louder, "I'm causing a scene? Maybe if you weren't cheating on me this wouldn't be an issue."

She kept her voice at normal volume, but rolled her eyes. "I've never cheated on you."  
>"I don't believe you!" He yelled. Then Rick saw Josh turn and look at him, his eyes ice. "So how's it feel Rick? How's it feel to be fucking someone else's girlfriend?"<p>

"Josh!" She screeched, ripping herself from his grasp.

"How _does_ it feel," Rick corrected under his breath. Then he turned and glared at Josh. "Kate and I have never slept together."

"Oh, so now it's 'Kate'?"

"Well, yes. That is her name. I do occasionally call people by their names."

Rick saw the corner of Kate's lips tilt upwards, before her mask slipped back into place.

Josh moved and possessively threw his arm around Kate, his fingers pressing into her shoulder. She glared at him and made a move to get out of his hold, but he held her there.

Josh looked at Castle murderously.

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

Kate opened her mouth to say something but Rick was quicker. He snapped, "No, first of all, we work together. We're partners. We keep each other safe and protected, so no, I won't 'stay away' from her." Somewhere in his speech he began to move towards the two of them, "Secondly, if _this_ is how you treat her; accusing her of things, treating her as if she's something you can _own, _there is no way in hell that I am going to leave her alone."

"Castle…" Kate whispered quietly trying to get him to stop.

He looked at her, hoping she couldn't see his love for her hidden behind his rage, "No, Kate," he said, his voice softening slightly when he spoke to her, "he needs to hear this. _You _need to hear this. He turned to face Josh, his voice hardening once again.

"You are lucky enough to be in a relationship with one the most extraordinary woman I have ever met in my entire life. She's perfect. She's beautiful, fiercely loyal, and protective to a fault. She would do _anything_ for the people she cares about, yet her you are, accusing her of going behind your back and cheating on you." Rick glared at him, "How do you not see what you have right in front of you? She waits for you when you go on these extended trips halfway around the world for your job, and yet you criticize hers. It's okay when you cancel on her for an emergency surgery but you give her hell when a body drops when you two are out at dinner. Her job…" Rick said, his hands shaking, "is just as important as yours or anyone else's. It takes one hell of a woman to be able to do what she does with such composure and grace, and she is respected by everyone she works with. She brings people justice. She gives people hope, and its part of who she is…"

Josh tried to cut him off.

Rick raised his voice, "I'm not done yet. Kate Beckett deserves someone who is going to treat her with respect. She deserves someone who is going to be there for her when she needs them," he looked over at Kate and was surprised to see tears beginning to form in her eyes, "She deserves to be with someone who makes her feel as extraordinary as she is…"

Josh's humorless laugh cut off his speech and he turned to look at Castle.

"You're in love with her."

Rick's silence was an answer in and of itself.

Josh laughed again, "Oh boy, that's rich; the writer falling in love with his muse. Classic. Now tell me, _Rick_," Josh sneered, "do you really think it's going to work out? Do you really think that Kate would choose you over me? Do you really…"

Josh was cut off when a hand connected with his cheek. He slap echoed throughout the room and the entire bar fell silent.

If voices could kill, Josh would have been dead the minute Kate began to speak.

"Get out."

Josh, still shocked, looked at Kate. "Kate..." he started.

"I said get out, Josh." Kate said again, absolutely furious that Josh had mocked Castle's feelings like he just had, "and don't ever come back."

He stared at her, holding his cheek, "You're breaking up with me?" She was silent. "You're breaking up with me for _him_?"

"Josh, you knew that this has been over for the past two months."

He laughed again, "You're in love with him, too?"

She didn't answer.

"Well fine," Josh spat, "I'm sorry that I've been keeping you two apart. Have a great life, Kate."

And with that, he walked out of the Old Haunt.

* * *

><p>Kate stared after him for a few moments before she finally turned and looked at Castle. He was staring at her, a mixture of anger, sympathy, and something else clear in his eyes. The activity in the bar slowly started to pick up again.<p>

She took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry about that."

He shook his head quickly, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

They were silent for a moment, both trying to figure out what just happened.

Rick spoke first, "Why don't I take you home?"

Kate thought for a moment before she smiled and walked towards him. She tentatively took his hand and looked up at him, "How about you buy me a drink instead?"

Rick moved so that he was standing next to her, and put the hand that wasn't holding hers on the small of her back. He smiled at her and began to lead her towards the bar.

"It would be my pleasure."

As they sat down at the bar and Rick ordered Kate's favorite drink, they both couldn't help but feel that they were finally on the same page; with any luck, Rick was finally going to be Kate's.

* * *

><p>Well there it is!<br>(Listen to the song here: .com/ watch?v=NtLzP9uG6ew)  
>If any of you are interested in Jameson Rook's Challenge, just shot her a PM telling her <strong>1.<strong> What pairings you can write, **2.** What rating (K-M) you would be comfortable writing, and **3.** What genre of music.  
>As always, here I am defending myself:<br>**Kate's reaction** – I mean… she's watching the man she's in love with fighting with her boyfriend. I think that no matter who you are, it would make you uneasy. And besides, Castle stands up for her, and eventually she stands up for herself, so I think it's justified.  
><strong>Josh's reaction<strong> – I know that on the show, Josh seems like this really level-headed guy. Trust, I think so, too. I find his reaction to be a little out of character, even to me. But then again, he feels threatened. He feels as though someone is trying to steal his girlfriend from him, and he knows he's losing the fight to keep her, so I don't think he is necessarily in his right mindset and acting like himself.  
>Anyway, <strong>love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think<strong> (:


End file.
